Vampire?
by SunflowerYao
Summary: Vampire!EnglandxFairy!China. If you don't like it, don't read it. I /suck/ at writing summaries, so I won't, sorry.


**Note:**I don't know why I wrote this one, either... oJo" I don't even know if I _should _continue this. I _cannot _write fantasy AUs _at all_. I suppose you could let me know if you think I should continue - or if you'd like me to - but, I'm not sure where it would be going, in terms of the story. Well, enjoy...?~

Yao walked down the rarely used path, into the deep forest. The flower-beds were overgrown, the peony flowers growing in them were tinted a pale orange from the setting sun. he continued to walk, his lavender wings fluttering slightly, the faint glow from them illuminating his dark hair and golden eyes, as he wandered closer to a large, old willow tree, it's drooping branches almost touching the floor. Sitting down at the bade of the tree, he watched the peach sky turn to a darker shade of orange as the sun began to set, entranced by how quiet and peaceful the whole scene was. He had been a little cautious about coming into this part of the forest, after all, there had been rumors and tales of vampires, werewolves, demons and other frightful creatures. Fairies were fragile, and if he happened to run into any of these, he would be very unfortunate.

He quickly dismissed the thought of those creatures, and gazed up at the dark night sky - millions, possibly billions, of bright, twinkling stars above his head. Not noticing how dark it was becoming, something - or someone - began moving in the shadows. He jumped, a little, when he heard the rustling of leaves in the background, staying close to the willow tree, his wings glowing brighter, fluttering faster, as he looked around, cautiously. Suddenly, the thoughts of ferocious creatures came flooding back into his mind. He tried to put it out of his mind, but couldn't.

From a distance, he heard a quiet, soft chuckle, and turned around quickly, seeing a shadowy figure in the forest. He still didn't move from the tree, almost frozen with fear for what might happen to him. The figure began moving closer, and Yao looked away, although his wings poked out from the tree trunk, still glowing a little, and they seemed rather obvious in the dark forest - unfortunately for him. Eventually, he looked back in the direction from where he had seen the figure, but didn't see it... He turned back to where he had been looking before, and sighed quietly - a sigh of relief, a hope that it was simply his mind playing tricks with him.

Then he looked up. As he did so, he saw a man, taller than himself - which wouldn't take much, as he wasn't too tall - with short, messy blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, which almost pierced through the darkness to see him. The other smiled, revealing a pair of pointed fangs. '_Vampire._' - the only thought that ran through Yao's mind at that moment. The silence soon became unbearable for him , "W-Who are you, a-aru...?", was all that he could manage to choke out, in the fear of what could happen in the next few moments. The other replied quite simply. "Arthur. My name is Arthur Kirkland." He stated, still smiling faintly, although, not so that his fangs were shown. "Who are you, may I ask?", he then asked Yao, who could only stutter out a reply, still afraid. "M-My name is Y-Yao, aru. Y-Yao Wang, aru." The other smirked, slightly, and sat down beside him at the base of the tree. Yao shuffled along a little, leaving some space in between them, keeping his eyes on the other, for his own safety, still a little scared of the other, but also, unsure of what to think of him. Becoming used to the other's presence, his wings fluttered a little more slowly, and more calmly - and they began to glow a little dimmer, however, still illuminated his hair and face, making his golden eyes stand out. There was silence again, and Yao went back to gazing up at the stars, trying not to think about the _vampire _sitting beside him, the very creature he had wanted to avoid when he came here. Arthur eventually began to find the silence unsettling, and decided to try to have a conversation with Yao. "...So, I haven't seen you here before, what brought you here?" He asked, out of curiosity, mainly, and also wanting to have a conversation with him, finding him interesting, fascinated by the lavender, fluttering wings on Yao's back.


End file.
